


The great pretender

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey Specter, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Harvey is not good at pretending.





	The great pretender

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I posted something on this pair. I still love them to bits.  
> This pic inspired me. I posted it on tumblr yesterday. Harvey looks very sad.  
> So this fic happened, basically.  
> I might add other pics later. I'm not sure. lol.

 

It’s a good thing the client is besotted with Mike’s strategic vista because Harvey sure isn’t going to jump into their conversation anytime soon.

In fact, it’s a good thing none of them are even looking at Harvey right now.

If they were, they would undoubtedly notice Harvey is on the verge of bursting into tears.

_How ridiculous_ , Harvey thinks to himself. And also, _what did you expect, seriously ?_

This was bound to happen, of course it was, and Harvey had been a fool to think otherwise.

* * *

 

When Mike had barged into his condo a month ago at 2 am, miserable and confused, after Rachel admitted cheating with Logan Sanders, Harvey had been all too happy to offer him hospitality.

That’s what friends are for, isn’t it ?

Except hospitality should’ve ended on Harvey’s couch, certainly not in his bed.

But the sex, though… _my God_.

The sex had been awesome, incredible, mind blowing.

Even the first time, even though Mike was Harvey’s first.

_"_ You should’ve told me" Mike had whispered, after, when Harvey curled up in his arms to keep their skin, their legs, their hips, their _everything_ entwined. "I would’ve stopped before, I mean, before-"

"Ah, but I didn’t want you to stop" Harvey had murmured, still on cloud nine, slightly blushing.

* * *

 

 

Two weeks. It was good while it lasted.

Their….affair? Love story? Liaison? Harvey still doesn’t know how to label this relationship.

Mike seems to have moved on pretty smoothly though.

He is bedding Rachel again now, which of course makes things easier, at least for him.

"It’s better that way, isn’t it Harvey? What’s important is our friendship. What happened was… "

"A mistake" Harvey had added bravely, his heart breaking into million of pieces.

* * *

 

Harvey supposes it doesn’t count as a lie if they both know it isn’t the truth.

Truth is, it hurts like hell.

Sometimes it’s ok. Harvey can pretend life goes on. He can pretend he’s still the best closer in New York. He can fake enjoying a glass of scotch with Jessica, or a fight with Louis on any given matter. He can’t pretend his heart doesn’t skip a beat each and everytime Mike walks into his office though.

He wishes he could.

Sometimes, like now this precise moment, the pain is so intense Harvey can’t breathe. He clenches his eyes shut because there is no way he’s gonna loose it in a client meeting. He can feel Mike’s shoulder right next to his and he desperately wishes he could lean into his ex lover’s warmth.

"Harvey?"

They are staring at Harvey now, Mike and the client both. They must’ve asked his opinion on the case.

Harvey tries to say something, anything, but no sound comes out of his mouth. He feels like he is floating in an ocean of ashes.

The last thing he remembers are Mike’s hands, safe and strong, holding him back.

* * *

 

 

"Are you keeping something from me, Harvey?"

Harvey is lying down on the plush carpet of the conference room, tie undone and shirt unbuttoned.

Mike is scrutinizing him with a worried expression on his face. He brushes Harvey’s forehead with his fingertips.

"What happened?" Harvey croaks. "And where is the client?"

"You passed out" Mike says, tracing slow circles with his thumb on the palm of Harvey’s left hand. "The client's having coffee with Donna. He’s seriously freaked out and so am I"

Harvey thinks Mike’s eyes are impossibly blue.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Harvey blurts out because he has to.

"Rachel?" Mike blinks, still holding Harvey’s hand. "Tell her what? That you let me fuck you?"

"Hmm" Harvey corrects, gripping Mike’s hand "That I let you make love to me. On multiple occasions. And that we both liked it, a lot." Harvey swallows, lowering his lashes. " At least I did."

"Is it what this is about?" Mike asks, his mouth dangerously close to Harvey’s. "Because in that case you lied to me when you said it was a mistake. I was about to say that what happened was awesome."

"I think we both lied" Harvey admits. "I can’t be me without you."

"Then let's make you whole again" Mike smiles, mischievous. "I missed you like crazy."

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Vomits rainbows.


End file.
